


Late Night Talks

by chemically_imbalanced_romance



Series: Sugary Sweet AU [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abused Logan Sanders, Abused Logic, Gen, Good Deceit Sanders, Implied abuse, Parent Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Toxic Prinxiety, implied parental emotional abuse, implied parental manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 17:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemically_imbalanced_romance/pseuds/chemically_imbalanced_romance
Summary: Logan comforts Virgil after he and Roman break up... Again.





	Late Night Talks

**Author's Note:**

> Just a disclaimer: While you might notice some hidden things, Virgil and Logan are just friends in this fic. I tagged it as romantic analogical because I don't want people getting invested in this fic for the platonic analogical when it won't stay that way. Sorry for the spoilers, but I felt like that was more important than some alternatives.

Virgil finished his cupcake and picked up his phone. He typed for a minute, shoved it in his pocket, and pushed his window open. 

He carefully scaled the side of the house, gripping onto the vines that grew along the side of the house and balancing on the grooves in the walls. He got about halfway down before jumping, landing hard on his feet. 

He met Logan at a park between their houses. He was already sitting at one of the swings, staring at his phone with headphones in. He took them out when Virgil sat on the swing next to him. 

They sat in silence for a little while. Logan scrolled through his phone while Virgil stared at the ground, his mind whirling. The breeze was strong, whistling in their ears and sending dead leaves skidding across the concrete. 

Logan was hoping Virgil would come out of it on his own, but that clearly wasn’t going to happen. He put his phone in his pocket and sighed. “Roman told me you guys broke up.” 

“Which time?” He mumbled. 

“Come on,” he pressed.

Virgul put his head in his hands, squeezing his eyes shut. He was mortified. “It’s stupid. It happens, like,  _ every month _ . Why does it bother me?” 

Logan laughed a little. “You really expect me to answer that?” 

“Right.” 

As much as he tried, Virgil couldn’t get Logan to give him relationship advice. At one point, Virgil went online and showed Logan the ‘romance-repulsed’ side of aromanticism, hoping it would spark some realization in him. But Logan promised he wasn’t aromantic. Part of Virgil believed Logan was just trying to figure it out himself before he came out, but as long as Logan said he wasn’t aromantic, then he wasn’t. 

“You should talk to your dad about it,” Logan said, probably for the five thousandth time in their friendship. 

“Blegh.” He ran his hands down his face and sunk his shoulders, looking at Logan with a grossed-out expression. 

Logan snickered. “Come on, don’t do that. I hate it when you do that.” He playfully shoved him, and Virgil dropped his expression, laughing. 

“It really bothers you that much?” He asked. “I’m just doing what everyone else does.” 

“Since when do you do what everyone else does?” 

“Still.” 

Logan sighed. “It’s just- You have this really great dad. You don’t get to complain about him, alright?” 

He gave Logan a look. “That’s not really fair.” 

“Fine, fine. Just don’t complain about stupid shit.” 

“Fair enough. Are things getting any better for you?” 

“Vee,” he laughed softly, not looking at him. 

“Yeah, dumb question,” Virgil mumbled. “You want to spend the night?” 

“Sure.” 

They left the park, heading to a cookie shop that wasn’t too far from Virgil’s house. It was called  _ Insomniac Cookies, _ and was rightfully open until three a.m. There was no one inside except a girl behind the counter with coloured hair. 

Logan pulled out his wallet as they got to the counter. “I got it.” 

“He give you more guilt money?” 

“Like, a hundred dollars,” Logan mumbled. 

“Jesus.” 

He shrugged. “You can have some, if you want. I don’t want it.” He put a 20 dollar bill in the tip jar. 

Virgil chuckled. “Maybe I’ll just get two cookies.” He picked out another one, having them put it in a separate box. 

Once they got their cookies, they went back to Virgil’s house, walking through the front door. Damien was sitting on the couch, watching T.V. 

He sighed, faking exasperation. “Why do you even bother with the window if you’re going to come back in the front door?” 

“For dramatic effect, or whatever.” He held out one of his boxes. “I brought you something.” 

Damien put up the lid, his face lighting up. He shut the box. “Oh… Cool… You can just… Put this in the fridge, and I’ll eat it tomorrow.” He smiled politely. 

Virgil and Logan snickered. “We’re going to bed, Dad. No one will see you eating a cookie at 3 a.m.” 

He opened the box again. “Cool.” 

Virgil and Logan ate their cookies in bed, watching Netflix. They laid down, and for a while, it was silent, just the sound of their breathing. 

Then, softly, “Logan?” 

“Yeah?” He asked sleepily. 

“Do you think there’s something wrong with me?” 

Logan sat up. “What? Jesus,  _ no _ . Of course not.” 

Virgil slowly sat up, too. He wouldn’t look at Logan. “I just… There’s gotta be  _ something _ , right?” He whispered. “For Roman to…” 

“Didn’t you break up with him?” 

“ _ Yeah _ , well-  _ Sorta _ . It’s just- It’s complicated.” 

Logan hesitated. He wasn’t afraid to call Virgil out on being stupid, or mean, and Virgil felt the same about him. They knew how each other’s mental illnesses affected them and they knew when one of them needed a reality check. Virgil was hoping for the truth here, but what was Logan supposed to say? He could barely keep up with Virgil and Roman at this point. 

He decided to speak from the heart- Something reserved exclusively for Virgil. “There’s nothing wrong with you. Roman’s a  _ dumbass _ , okay? And he only cares about himself.” 

“That’s not… Totally true,” he mumbled. 

“Anybody who would give you up is an idiot.” 

Virgil looked at him shyly. “So you don’t think there’s anything wrong with me?” 

“You’re…” He laughed a little, embarrassed. “You’re perfect, Vee.” 

Virgil blushed, looking back down. They laid down again, facing each other. With his mind successfully calmed, and his best friend close by, Virgil was able to fall asleep. 

But Logan was up all night. 


End file.
